We are the same
by LaufeyJune
Summary: Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis New York. La lumière est revenue dans leur vie mais les cauchemars restent. Tony angoisse, il ne veux pas mourrir, il ne veut pas froler la mort une énième fois. Il ne veut pas le perdre, parce que cette fois ce n'est que Loki et lui. Mais Tony est mort de peur. (IronFrost sans slash)


_Bonjour bonjour ! _  
_Vous ne me connaissais pas ? C'est normal ! Je suis ici depuis un bon moment mais je n'ai publié que les début d'une fiction qui n'est absolument pas lu car totalement inconnue sur **Avenged Sevenfold** (si il y a des intéressée go lire - "**Ravaged your Body**"). Je suis une accro du FrostIron donc cette fois je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter ma chance dans le monde de l'OS. Donc voici ma première création pour notre jouli couple Tony/Loki. _  
_Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais écrire comme histoire à la base donc j'ai inventé au fur et à mesure. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews avec vos impressions, positives (parce que ça fait plaisir) et négatives (parce que ça peut servir si elles sont constructives !). _

_J'espère que vous aimerez lire "We are the Same". _  
**June. **

* * *

_**We are the same / Don't leave me alone. **  
_

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis New York.

Tony buvait un verre de whisky. Un de plus il faut dire. Debout et droit devant son immense bais vitrée il regardait la ville maintenant reconstruite. Il faut dire qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis l'attaque. Le milliardaire se tourna et contempla son salon un moment il était loin le temps où son atelier était la seule pièce de la maison à être un champ de bataille. Devant lui se dressait son énorme et superbe canapé en cuir beige. Dessus une multitude de polaires et couvertures en tout genre jonchées, comme oubliées. Roulées en boule pour la plupart, il y en avait une à l'effigie de Captain America et une autre qui était verte pistache. Adossé sur un côté du canapé un archer avait été oublié. Par terre, sur son tapis couleur taupe, étaient éparpillées plusieurs magazines mode, sciences, comics, animaliers. Tony savait que sous le canapé était caché un porno de Clint. Il sourit. Depuis que les Avengers résidaient ici sa vie avait complètement basculé. Un joyeux ménage s'était formé, rendant son quotidien un peu plus supportable. Pourtant, Pepper ne venait plus.

Elle était partie un soir, après une dispute. C'était quelques mois avant que Thor revienne d'Asgard. Tony était complètement bourré ce soir-là. Il ne se rappelait plus trop pourquoi une telle dispute avait éclaté, pourquoi il avait le souvenir de son amie qui pleurait. La seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était qu'elle s'en allait, elle avait déjà préparé ses bagages dans la journée. Sa douce Pepper était partie et elle avait juré de ne plus revenir. Elle avait juré et elle avait, jusqu'à présent, tenu parole.

Il s'est passé tant de choses, tant de choses.

Thor est revenu. On était en décembre Clint avait la grippe. Tony n'était plus qu'une épave. Steve portait le même regard désolé sur lui toute la journée, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour aider son ami. Les tensions étaient souvent au rendez-vous quand Tony était dans les parages. L'atmosphère était devenue insupportable. Alors il restait enfermé dans son labo, en compagnie de Jarvis. Même Bruce n'avait pas réussi à résonner le milliardaire de se reprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Bruce ?! Je suis un déchet ! Je ne suis rien ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre ! ». C'était ce que Tony lui avait hurlé à la figure un soir où il était venu lui rendre visite dans son labo. Depuis plus personne n'osait broncher. Mais Thor était revenu.

Le Dieu de la Foudre avait cependant ramené son frère. Clint avait hurlé, Bruce avait un peu verdit, Natasha avait sorti ses armes, Steve demandait à ce qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait, Coulson essayait de calmer le jeu. Et Tony. Et Tony n'avait rien fait. Il était resté toute la soirée dans un coin, à côté du bar. Il sirotait sans envie ses verres de scotch. Finalement, personne ne faisait attention à lui, le plus important était ce que racontait Thor par rapport à l'exil de son frère sur la Terre. Personne ne faisait attention à Tony à part peut-être le Dieu de la Malice. Loki n'avait pas écouté son frère il connaissait l'histoire de toute façon. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur les personnes assises en face de lui, le visage de marbres, les sourcils froncés. Non, lui il avait observé Tony. Du coin de l'œil il avait été presque fasciné par le génie. Comment un homme qui avait failli mourir à cause de lui pouvait se foutre royalement de ce qu'il se passait dans son propre salon. Comment pouvait-on être aussi désintéressé après avoir vécu New York ? Tony avait sidéré Loki. Il l'avait intrigué, beaucoup intrigué.

Tout est allé très vite, finalement, depuis New York.

Tony passa dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo avant de grimacer c'était la semaine de Natasha pour faire les courses. Il n'y avait que des légumes ou autres plats à base de soja. Le brun leva la tête et lança un regard sur le « tableau des tâches ménagères » géré par notre fidèle et adoré Steve. La semaine prochaine, les courses étaient destiné à Thor, ça sentait les rôtis de porcs à tous les repas ça. Tony sourit, sans Steve il aurait surement été obligé de reconstruire sa tour une ou deux fois. Un nouveau regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écriture délicate et fine, écrite au stylo vert (évidemment), qui signalait le nom de « Loki » en face de la case « faire la cuisine ». Le dieu s'était si vite intégré au groupe. Il s'était attaché à chaque Avengers. Les premiers mois où il n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa magie, il les avait attendus pour guérir les petits bobos après les combats. Tony était celui qui s'était laissé apprivoiser le plus vite. Loki était arrivé comme une bouée de secours. Le premier à le défendre, le premier à lui parler. Le premier, bien que le seul, à le séduire.

Un soir, après deux films à l'eau de rose et cinq saladiers de popcorn fini, Steve avait fini par lâcher : « Ils sont pareil. Tellement pareils. Ça saute aux yeux non ? ». Les autres avaient hoché la tête et était allé se coucher. Loki était dans la cuisine ce soir-là. Il avait froncé les sourcils et était allé retrouver Tony dans son labo.

* * *

**#FLASHBACK#**

« Les autres, ils ont dit qu'on était pareil. Ça veut dire quoi Tony ? Pourquoi on est pareil ?

- J'en sais rien Lok'.

- Mais Tony ! Tu ne peux pas être pareil que moi. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'a pas dit ? Hein ? Tony ?

- Je comprend même pas ce que tu me dis là ! Ça veut dire quoi être pareil putain ?

- Tony… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après New York ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me parler de… me parler de ça. »

Le « ça » voulait dire l'ark. Tony soupira et leva la tête de la soudure qu'il était en train de faire. Il plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux, émeraude, de Loki. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, par maintenant, pas tout de suite. Pourtant il ne pouvait résister longtemps à la détermination qui se lisait dans le regard du dieu.

« Peut-être, commença Tony. Peut-être qu'on est pareil parce que, finalement, je suis surement aussi détruis et foutu que toi. J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Mon enfance médiocre ? L'amour jamais reçu d'un père absent ? Le jour où j'me suis retrouvé dans une grotte au fin fond du désert avec un trou dans le torse ? Celui où l'homme qui m'a sauvé une première fois est mort devant mes yeux pour me sauver une deuxième ? La fois où celui que je considérais comme un père a voulu me pulvériser ? Le jour où j'ai compris que même l'aimant qui était censé me sauver aller me tuer ? Tu veux que je te raconte les nombreuses fois où j'ai cru que j'allais y rester ?! Tu veux que je te raconte comment j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air après ton attaque foireuse à New York ?! Tu veux vraiment que je te dise à quoi j'ai pensé quand j'me suis retrouvé dans un putain de trou spatial avec une bombe nucléaire sur le dos ?! TU VEUX SAVOIR COMBIEN ON SE RESSEMBLE LOKI ?! TU VEUX SAVOIR COMBIEN LE GRAND TONY STARK EST EN FAIT QU'UN PUTAIN D'ALCOLO QUI NE DONNE PAS CHER DE SA PEAU ! TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE TOUT CA ?! »

Le labo resta silencieux un long moment. Les deux hommes se faisaient à présent face Tony s'était levé et dangereusement approché de Loki. Il évitait cependant soigneusement son regard vert, un peu honteux de s'être emporté de cette manière. Le dieu avait blanchi mais n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait avec peine l'homme face à lui. Le silence tendu qui les séparait lui devenait insupportable alors il s'avança. Doucement il leva le bras et posa sa main sur le visage crispé de Tony. Ce dernier leva la tête et eut la surprise de voir des larmes couler sur les joues nacrées de Loki.

« Je veux tout savoir Tony, murmura le dieu. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu es comme ça. Je veux savoir qui est Tony, je ne veux pas de Tony Stark, juste de Tony. Je veux tout savoir. Dis-moi. Dis-moi. »

Il poussa le corps du milliardaire contre un établi et se colla à lui. Ses yeux clairs transpercèrent son regard triste. Il sentit son souffle saccadé contre sa peau quand il rapprocha son visage du sien. Il vit les yeux chocolat se fermer et la bouche de l'ingénieur s'ouvrir un peu alors qu'il se rapprochait encore. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement avant d'entamer un baiser doux et passionné. Les doigts fins de Loki vinrent se loger dans les mèches brunes de Tony qui le saisit doucement par la taille. Leur étreinte ne semblait jamais s'arrêter, comme si le temps s'était figé autour d'eux. Doucement le baiser prit un gout salé les deux hommes laissaient court à leurs sentiments et à tout ce qu'il les blessait. L'un contre l'autre ils laissaient leurs larmes de joie et de tristesse couler et venir se mélanger à leur baiser.

Au bout d'un certain temps - Tony aurait dit une heure – le dieu décolla à peine ses lèvres de celles de l'ingénieur.

« On est pareil Anthony, murmura-t-il »

**#FIN DU FLASHBACK#**

* * *

Tony renifla rapidement. Son verre était à présent vide et il se sentait seul. La fatigue se faisait enfin ressentir alors il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Il entra doucement et resta un moment à regarder la forme qui apparaissait sous les draps fins. Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage. Il enleva alors son jean et son t-shirt avant de se faufiler à côté de la personne qui semblait avoir besoins de beaucoup plus qu'un lit deux places.

Loki bougea un peu en sentant Tony se coucher mais il continua de faire semblant de dormir. Il n'avait, en fait, pas fermé de l'œil, trop préoccupé par son amant qui se levait beaucoup trop de fois la nuit. Alors il garda les yeux fermés et profita du corps chaud qui se colla doucement à lui. Tony était si tendre, si fragile. Le dieu aurait tout fait pour lui. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis New York.

Le milliardaire se rapprocha au maximum du dieu et l'observa un moment. Dans le noir il devinait parfaitement les traits fins de son visage pâle et lisse, ses lèvres à peine rosées, son air enfantin qu'il avait quand il dormait. Tout ce qui faisait de lui Loki et non Le Dieu du Mensonge, juste Loki. Comme Tony n'était que Tony et non Stark avec lui. Doucement il effleura sa joue. Le contact si doux de la peau du dieu avec ses doigts rêches et abîmés le fit frissonner et un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge.

Loki ouvrit alors immédiatement les yeux et observa l'ingénieur. Une trace d'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses prunelles claires. Il se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule du Tony.

« Tony ?

- Ca va, ça va…

- Non tu… Tony tu pleures ?

Le dieu avait à peine soufflé la remarque, trop surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

- Non je… non, ça va Lok', j'te jure.

- Ne mens pas, pas à moi.

- C'est juste… C'est juste ridicule.

- Dis-moi.

Cette réponse était censée claquer comme un ordre mais le dieu était trop inquiet pour réussir à être autoritaire.

-J'étais juste en train de penser à nous, murmura Tony. A la fois où tu m'as dit qu'on était pareil, dans le labo, tu te souviens ?

Comme réponse, Loki hocha la tête.

- Je crois, je crois que tu avais tort. Non, tu AS tort. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis trop… faible.

- Tony…

- Non attend ! Toi tu arrives à tout surmonter alors que moi je me lève toutes les nuits pour me bourrer la gueule dans l'espoir de pouvoir dormir deux heures. Je suis constamment réveillé par les cauchemars, je me revois dans ce trou spatial, je me revois mourir. Encore et encore. Et je nous perds, parce que je me perds. Je meurs alors toi tu ne seras jamais avec moi. On dirait un putain d'adolescent mais finalement je n'ai qu'une peur. J'ai peur que tu me laisses. Parce que, parce que si tu me laisses Loki alors je vais mourir. Et je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux juste rester avec toi. Tu vois ? Tu vois Loki ? Je suis faible et toi fort. Nous ne sommes pas pareil... Non. »

A présent l'ingénieur pleurait. De faibles tremblements faisaient tressauter ses épaules et il laissait ses larmes couler comme la première fois, la première fois où ils se sont embrassés. Alors, comme la première fois Loki s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait. Parce que Loki aimait Tony Stark plus que sa vie. Il était éperdument amoureux de cet humain qui faisait le fier mais qui, au fond, était si fragile, si fragile oui. Mais ce soir il avait fait tomber le masque, Tony Stark n'était plus. Alors Loki le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Il caressa ses cheveux en batailles et le rassura jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Là, il lui sourit tendrement. Tony enfouit son visage dans son cou et écouta le dieu parler.

« Tu n'es pas faible Tony. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu es humain, tu n'avais aucune chances de t'en sortir et tu es quand même allé envoyer cette bombe là où elle ne pourrait plus faire de mal à la Terre et aux gens que tu aimes. Tu as sauvé des millions de vies que tu ne connaissais pas. Tu n'es pas faible Tony. Tu es beau. Tu es si beau. Tu pleures parce que tu ne veux pas me perdre. Mais Tony est-ce que tu sais combien de centenaires j'attend pour qu'on me dise ça ? Pour qu'on me dise qu'on a peur de me perdre ? Tony tu n'es pas faible, tu es juste toi-même. Tu es Tony. Et moi, et bien moi j'aime Tony. Tu comprends ? Ne pleures pas et ne repenses plus à tout ça parce que maintenant ce n'est que toi et moi. »

Le dieu leva la tête de l'ingénieur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, déjà humides par les larmes. Une nouvelle fois leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un et ils oubliaient tout ce qui les tuaient. Ils oubliaient ce qu'ils avaient enduré avant d'être là, tous les deux. Parce que la seule chose qui comptait c'était leurs deux corps enlacés dans ce baiser passionné. La seule chose qui comptait c'était que l'un sauvait l'autre et vice versa. Ils étaient tous les deux à présent et c'est ce que Tony garda en tête tout au long de sa vie. « Maintenant ce n'est que toi et moi. »

Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis New York.


End file.
